Her Turk and His Fighter
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: What would Reno do for Tifa? ReTi oneshot, please R&R.


Her Turk and His Fighter

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Elena glanced around at Rufus, Tseng and Rude. Reno had called them together to announce something although Elena thought it was all an elaborate plan just to prank her. She wouldn't put it past that conniving coworker of hers. So she was on her guard when Reno walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"I bet you're all wondering why I summoned all of you here." The Turks and Rufus nodded. "Well here it is: I'm leaving the Turks, as of right now." No one spoke for the longest time. "What, no cheering Laney?"

"You're joking." Tseng said in the calmest tone that he could.

"Nope, I'm leaving, for good. But hey I'll still see you guys we're still friends, just not coworkers anymore."

"Why?" Rude asked.

"I've found something more important in my life." Reno said.

"And what is that?" Rufus queried.

"A woman; in fact we're engaged." At this revelation Rude actually took off his sunglasses and stared at Reno, his dark eyes wide with astonishment.

"Someone managed to make a respectable guy out of you? Who's the unlucky woman?" Elena said.

"Ah thanks Laney I didn't know you cared. You've all met her and she still has some scars from those encounters."

"You're getting married to Kisaragi?" Tseng said, still trying to retain his inner calm. At that Reno started laughing.

"And get shot by Valentine? No thanks. I'm marrying Tifa, yo." Reno laughed again as he saw their bewildered expressions.

"Reno Cloud's going to chop you into little pieces." Elena said.

"Well he shouldn't have ignored her." Reno said.

"Are you sure you want to leave Reno?" Tseng asked.

"I've decided and this life just isn't for me anymore. Look's like you'll be getting a promotion Rude." Rude came up and hugged his friend tightly until Reno's face started turning blue. "Air…" The bald Turk quickly released his friend.

"Congratulations…" He said in his deep voice. Reno smiled at his best friend and then Tseng and Rufus came up.

"Reno although you were one of the laziest, childish, and the tardiest Turk I've ever had work under me, you were also one of the best." Tseng said, his normally calm tone now sounding a little sad. Reno laughed and patted Tseng on the back.

"Thanks for the compliment now why don't you hurry up and marry Laney already, hmm?" Both Tseng and Elena's faces turned beet red.

"Reno I hope you have a good life outside the organization and if you ever need any help, we'll be sure to provide it." Rufus said.

"Why thank you Mr. President. I'll be sure to let you know if I do have any problems." Elena then came up last and hugged onto Reno tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Reno you better not forget about me! Who else am I going to yell at all the time?!" Reno chuckled and hugged Elena back.

"Don't worry Laney I won't and don't forget to think before you speak." Elena broke apart and flipped Reno off before exiting the room with her fellow Turks and Rufus, no one noticing the sign Reno had posted to Elena's back reading Tight Ass. Reno hoped his fiancé was faring well telling her friends about their relationship.

* * *

Tifa was sitting in the bar of Seventh Heaven, the members of Avalanche, Marlene, and Denzel all staring at her. She had said she had something important to tell all of them.

"Spit it out Teef." Yuffie said, angry that her Materia hunting had been interrupted. Tifa sighed heavily.

"I'm engaged." Cid and Yuffie had stopped glaring at her and now their jaws were wide open. Nanaki and Vincent looked calm and collected as usual while Cait Sith looked like he was going to explode. Barret ran his hand down the barrel of his gun arm, a clear sign that he was anxious. Tifa looked at Cloud and saw his glowing blue eyes widen a little.

"Are you happy with him?" Cloud asked his tone even. Tifa had never expected Cloud to respond in that way.

"Yeah and you've all met him before, he even has some old wounds from most of you."

"You're marrying Baldy Sunglasses?!" Yuffie shrieked the sound making Cid cringe. Tifa chuckled a little but shook her head.

"No, I'm marrying Reno."

"WHAT!? You and the Turkey, what in Leviathan's name were you thinking? He's a jerk, he loves to flirt with anything with breasts and an ass and he's the one who destroyed Sector 7!" Yuffie said, trying to make her friend see reason.

"I know all that but I love him and when you love someone, you forgive them unconditionally."

"If that piece of shit cheats on you I'm castrating the bastard with dynamite!" Cid said, and he meant it too, Tifa knew. Denzel looked up at his adopted mother with tears in his eyes.

"Does this mean you're getting rid of me?" Tifa hugged onto her son tightly.

"No Denzel I would never do that. We're a family and we stick together."

"So Reno's going to be my father?" Denzel thought about this for a moment. "But what about Cloud?" Denzel said, looking at his father figure.

"Reno doesn't have to be your father; just a friend but I will always be your mother Denzel." The boy smiled at this and hugged his mother back.

"Well I'll wish you two the best of luck." Cloud said.

"You're okay with this?" Tifa asked.

"It's your life Tifa, I can't make you do anything and as long as you're happy, that's good enough for me. Though if Reno ever does hurt you I'll be helping Cid with his castration." Tifa chuckled a little and nodded.

"And the rest of you?"

"Can I be the flower girl?" Marlene asked.

"Lassie, congratulations." Cait Sith said.

"Likewise." Vincent and Nakaki repeated. Barret then came up and hugged onto Tifa tightly, her face quickly turning blue.

"Air…" She said weakly. Barret broke the hug and had a sheepish expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Tifa but dang it girl if you love the jerk than who am I to tell you to stop it? Just make sure you don't forget us, okay?" Tifa smiled at him and the rest of her friends.

"I won't, you're all my family and I'm glad you're okay with this."

* * *

Later that afternoon Reno was heading to Seventh Heaven and had just walked through the door when he felt two lips press against his. He returned the kiss and finally broke apart to stare into those wine red eyes he had fallen for.

"How'd it go?"

"Just fine although they first thought I was marrying the little princess." Tifa chuckled at that. "How were things on your end?"

"Great, although they thought I was marrying Rude until I told them." Now it was Reno's turn to laugh and Tifa kissed him again, savoring the taste of his lips and the feeling of his lithe arms around her body. "You're such a good kisser."

"I am a Turk you know."

"Not anymore." Tifa said.

"That's right, I'm not. I'm something new."

"And what is that?"

"Yours." Tifa rolled her eyes at the sappy remark but inwardly her heart was shouting with joy.

"Welcome home, Reno." And, Reno realized, that was what his life had been missing. But now he had a home and someone who loved him; and he could remember.

"I'm home…" He now had something beside the present. He had the future with a woman he loved more than anything else.


End file.
